1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hermetic cable sealing system and more particularly pertains to the hermetic sealing of endoscope video cables to a camera while allowing for fluid sterilization as a result of the hermetic seal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cable retaining and sealing systems of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,664 which issued to Speier et al. discloses a video camera head configuration for an endoscope having a hermetically sealed inner chamber that facilitates the use of fluid sterilization. The patent also discloses the use of a snap joint which releasably engages a first and second part sealed via an elastomer O-ring and is threadably attached to an optical device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,101 which issued to Tatsuno et al. discloses an endoscopic imaging apparatus having a hermetically sealed cable structure that is attached to an endoscope either directly or via an adapter. The disclosure of this patent also teaches the use of an insulator which can be used to achieve a hermetic seal between an outer metallic sheathing and an internal shielding sheathing. Furthermore, the hermetic sealing structure is capable of being autoclaved.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,339, which issued to Tatsuno et al., wherein there is disclosed an electrical optical adapter unit that detachably connects a camera cable to an endoscope head. It is hermetically sealed to permit autoclaving and is thus watertight. The adapter unit also has an anti-breaking member for preventing breakage of the camera cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,639 which issued to Chen discloses an optic fiber inner tube connector having a hollow tubular body that is threadably attached to an inner tube containing a sealing ring.
Another pertinent prior art patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,450 which issued to Thompson and which discloses a coupler for coupling a scope with an imaging instrument having a body that includes a first end adapted to mate with the scope and a second end adapted to mate with the imaging instrument, as well as a sheath that is hermetically sealed to the coupler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,888, which issued to Prenovitz et al., discloses a device for coupling an endoscope and a video camera having a sealing means which enables the endoscope to be completely immersed in a liquid sterilization bath through the use of multiple O-rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,497, which issued to Bartholomew, is also of interest as disclosing a swivelable connection assembly for tubular conduits, and having an elastomeric ring-like seal and a threaded connection end.
Lastly, Japanese Patent Number 10258034 A, which issued to Tatsuno et al., discloses a photographing apparatus for an endoscope having a hermetic seal part that provides for a watertight structure.
While all of the inventions described in the above patents fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, none of the aforementioned patents illustrate or describe a hermetic cable sealing system that allows for the hermetic sealing of endoscope video cables to a camera while allowing for fluid sterilization as a result of a created hermetic seal. The aforementioned patents also make no provisions for an endoscope video cable hermetic sealing system which is threadably attachable to a head shell and which also has a rigid cap snap fitted to a flexible member, nor one that is hermetically sealed to the head shell through a specific O-ring configuration in combination with a tiered threaded fitting which retains a video cable by a set screw.
In this respect, the hermetic cable sealing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing hermetic sealing of endoscope video cables to a camera while allowing for fluid sterilization as a result of the created hermetic seal.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a. new and improved hermetic cable sealing system which can be used for the hermetic sealing of endoscope video cables to a camera while allowing for fluid sterilization as a result of an established hermetic seal. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cable retaining and sealing systems of various designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved hermetic cable sealing system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved hermetic cable sealing system, and method of assembly and use, which has all the advantages of the prior art cable sealing systems and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a hermetic cable sealing system for mating an endoscope video cable to a camera. The cable sealing system has a cap unit and a coupler fitting. The cap unit is adapted to internally accept the video cable. The cap unit includes both a rigid elongated:coupling member and an elongated flexible member. The elongated coupling member has internally threaded first and second ends. The second end has at least one rib extending radially outwardly therefrom. The elongated flexible member has at least one internal slot for retaining the rib of the coupling member, and is also adapted to accept the second end of the coupling member. The coupler fitting is adapted to mate the cap unit to the camera, and is provided with an externally threaded first end and an externally threaded second end. The externally threaded first end of the coupler fitting is configured to mate with the internally threaded first end of the coupling member of the cap unit. At least one O-ring is used to seal the threaded second end of the coupler fitting with the threaded first end of the coupling member of the cap unit. The externally threaded first end of the coupler fitting is configured to mate with a head shell of the camera. The threaded first end of the coupler fitting is adapted to accept a setscrew which retains the video cable in position. The coupler fitting has at least one outer O-ring retained between the threaded first end and the threaded second end which is adapted to seal the coupler fitting to the head shell of the camera.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description only and should not be regarded as limiting the scope and intent of the invention.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hermetic cable sealing system which has all of the advantages of the prior art cable retaining and sealing systems and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hermetic cable sealing system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hermetic cable sealing system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hermetic cable sealing system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such hermetic cable sealing systems economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a hermetic cable sealing system for the hermetic sealing of endoscope video cables to a camera while allowing for fluid sterilization as a result of the created hermetic seal.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hermetic cable sealing system for mating an endoscope video cable to a head shell of a camera, thereby to produce a hermetic seal between the video cable and the camera for preventing any liquid. from entering the system during fluid sterilization.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.